


Time

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babybones, Childbirth, Edgepuff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Papscest, Underfell, Undertale AU, m-preg, skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Papyrus is finally nine months in and was super worried for the entire 8th month. He was scared about the had gone through, and now he knows that it is time. He wakes up in the middle of the night with cramps and finally births Jade.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contains m-preg scenarios and depictions (not graphic) of childbirth. If you don't like that stuff, move along with your day without bothering me.

Nine months had passed since Papyrus found out that he was pregnant again. He was scared about what was coming up soon because he knew how much it hurt with Paige. He actually totally forgot about what it felt, but he knew it would hurt like bloody hell like it did last time.

It was a little past midnight. Paps slowly woke up, feeling intense cramps in his stomach. He rubbed his belly for a few minutes, trying to get it to settle down. But it never did. It got worse and worse until something started to drip onto his legs. Oh no.

Papyrus started shaking Edge. “BABE… WAKE UP…” Edge groaned and looked over to his wife. “WHAT IS IT?” Papyrus’ breathing got heavier and he started to hyperventilate. “I THINK THE BABY’S COMING…” Edge just stared at Paps for a moment, shock covering his face. “OKAY, JUST CALM DOWN SWEETHEART. JUST BREATHE FOR ME, AND I’LL GET HELP.”

Edge got up and decided to find others that could help them. It was a tradition for monsters to birth at home, and it still applied on the surface. So Paps wasn’t allowed to go to a hospital.

Before Edge could leave the room, Papyrus called his name. “EDGE, PLEASE DON’T GO… I CAN’T DO THIS ON MY OWN…” Edge decided that he could help Paps himself. He already saw what the others did to Paige, but he forgot most of it. He had to do what he could.

Edge decided to comfort his wife while he was in labor. It took about an hour until Paps started crowning. Everything was going smoothly, even if Paps was screaming and panicked throughout the whole thing. Edge was comforting and helping Papyrus with everything to try and make things a bit easier for him. Once the head was out, it felt a little bit better, and there was just a couple of pushes to go.

And then, it happened. A baby girl was out.

Papyrus was crying, not only because the pain was over, but he could finally see the little girl that he had been waiting to meet for nine months. She was crying, but Edge cleaned her off with a towel and wrapped her in a clean blanket. He handed the baby to Paps. “COME HERE, JADE…” Jade stopped crying and cooed, and Paps decided to rest and let her feed. “I LOVE YOU, GIRL…” Paps stroked a phalange down her bony cheek. He gave her a soft kiss before he fell back asleep.

Edge got back in bed and snuggled up to the two, but gave them their distance. It was a wild ride for the family, but it all paid off in a little bundle of joy.


End file.
